Hand-reaming, or de-burring, tools, for use by electrician's in cleaning the inner and outer edges of the severed end of the thin-wall tubing used as electrical conduits, are not unknown in the prior art. An example of one form of such tool is disclosed in Graham U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,510.
The tool herein disclosed and claimed differs from prior art structure primarily in two respects. Its general triangular construction gives it a small, flat over-all configuration so that it can be carried in the pocket of the user much as one would carry a card or the like. Since the tool can be easily pocket-carried and does not produce pocket bulges, it is much more likely to be available and to be utilized by the electrician subsequent to cutting the conduit tubing to the desired length. Further, because of the triangular configuration of the tool component which engages the inner edge of the tube end and the elongated rectilinear jaw margins which engage the outer edge of the tube end, the tool can accommodate the whole range of tube sizes presently in use, i.e., 1/2, 3/4, 1, 11/4, 11/2 and 2 inch tubing. This ability to accommodate a relatively wide range of tube sizes is a distinguishing feature of the structure over the prior art. The transverse base of the triangularly shaped component, gripped in the palm of the user, provides a convenient means for manually oscillating the tool in a rotary path to produce the necessary reaming effect on the tube.